1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a pipe clamp, in particular a profile clamp, with a clamp band having a first end with a first tensioning head and a second end with a second tensioning head. A tensioning element is guided through the first tensioning head and is secured against loss by a securing element in the first tensioning head and the tensioning element is engagable with the second tensioning head.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A pipe clamp of the type generally discussed above is positioned around a pipe. The tensioning element, which is already guided through the first tensioning head, is then engaged with the second tensioning head and subsequently tightened. In this way, the clamp band is positioned around the pipe with a certain tension. If the pipe clamp is embodied or formed as a profile clamp, then the clamp band has roughly a trapezoid-shaped cross section, with which it is placed over frustum-shaped flanges on pipe ends. By the tightening of the clamp band with the aid of the tensioning element, which is often embodied or formed as a screw or bolt, the frustum-shaped flanges of the pipes are pulled to one another and braced against one another.
For assembly, the clamp band must be opened so that the pipe clamp can be guided past the pipe and the frustum-shaped flanges. A loss prevention is provided, which up to now has been embodied or formed as a plastic ring, so that the tensioning element is not lost in this opened state, when the tensioning element is not engaged with the second tensioning head. This plastic ring is mounted onto the tensioning element and remains there under frictional locking or even in a positive fit if the tensioning element is embodied or formed as a screw or a bolt with threading. Assembly of the loss prevention is relatively complex. In addition, the tensioning element is only secured against falling out of the first tensioning head.